1. Field of the Invention:
The invention pertains to connectors, particularly communication connectors such as electrical jacks and dust covers therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A previously-used means for preventing the entry of dust into an electrical jack uses two separate dust covers, one dust cover being a cap placed on one end of the jack and the other dust cover being a cap placed on the other end of the jack. The dust cover cap facing the jack opening has a hole therein through which the jack plug fits. The other cap has perforations allowing wires to enter the other side of the jack.